Yumeiro Chara!
by MagicBeauty
Summary: Amu is betrayed by the Guardians so she leaves to America. She transfers to St.Marie but who knows? The Guardians move to St.Marie as well, so now she has to face them once more. Will love spread? Or will an endless fight begin? R&R please!


Amu's POV

Yo. My name is Hinamori Amu. Ugh, this stupid 'cool and spicy' attitude. I wanted to show my REAL emotions to everyone. But since everyone was used to my 'cool and spicy' attitude, the REAL attitude will never be accepted. So I kept my trap shut. After joining the Guardians for a while, I was kicked off. It was their fault. They shattered my...m-my...s-shugo c-chara...They murdered them. I had cried day and night and whenever I woke up, I would call for them, hoping that it was a dream. Let's relive that moment for a sec.

Flashback

"Hinamori-san!"  
"Hi, Tadase-kun!"

Then he came up and picked up Ran's close egg. He twirled his fingers around it and threw it in the air.

"Tadase?!"  
"Heh."

He caught my egg just before it hit the ground. I tried to take my egg but he ran away. Ran was inside there.

"MIKI, SU, DIA!"  
"Yes, Amu-chan?"  
"TADASE TOOK RAN!"  
"WHAT?!"

We ran after him, and I kept on running. Running and running. Till I ended up in front of Ran. But she wasn't there. It was her shattered egg. I fell to my knees and tried to pick up her shattered egg pieces. Tears were coming out of my eyes in rivers. When I picked her egg up, it disappeared. Ran appeared just before the shattered egg disappeared.

"Amu-chan, I'll meet you someday.."  
"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Then I heard more shattering. I looked behind me to see Miki's, Su's, and Dia's shattered eggs. Behind the shattered eggs were Nadeshiko and Ikuto.

"Nadeshiko?! Ikuto?! W-why?! W-why would you do that to me?! I t-thought we were f-friends?!"  
"Heheh. Well you thought wrong. We're not friends. We never were friends with you Amu. You were just a nuisance."

I ran home and plopped myself on my bed. Sleep took over. Tomorrow was certainly going to be hell.

Present, Amu's POV

I walked into the glass garden dome with revenge burning within my bones. I walked calmly towards the Guardians. The joker seat remained empty.

"What are you doing here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You don't have any shugo chara. Therefore, you're useless. We'll replace you with Utau."  
"Sure. I just wanted to make a speech."  
"Well, say it now, before we kill you."  
"Oh, you won't, trust me. Here it goes. Dear Guardians, I hope you a horrible life. I'm a drifter and you'll never see me coming. Be prepared for revenge. Now bye bye!~"

Everyone stood up and character transformed. Guards came bursting into the Royal Garden and held them down.

"What is this?!"  
"Sorry, but seems like you won't be killing me."

I ran out of the glass domed garden and came home to meet my shugo chara.

Ran, was cheerful as ever, but her clothes and hair changed. Her hair was let down, and there was no hat. She wore a blood-red miniskirt, red fingerless gloves, a blood-red sleeveless shirt, and red shoes. Her eyes were not pink, but red and she was cheerful and endless in energy.

Miki, was a better drawer, she could draw a person and make the person look real even on paper. Her hair was also let down but her bangs were pulled back. She wore blue fingerless gloves, a blue school t-shirt and a blue miniskirt. Her blue eyes became darker and a bit paler. Miki had black boots.

Su was way better. She had no flaws in cooking, and she was now able to sense the ingredients inside foods and the amount of each ingredient. She had a ponytail and an apron as usual. She had forest-green strapless t-shirt and a light green miniskirts. She wore her usual shoes.

Now to the new shugo characters.

There was Layla, who was meant for being my demon self. She wore a strapless shirt that went up to her stomach, a blood-red miniskirt, and red high heels. She had horns on her head, bat wings sprouted from her back, and a tail coming from her butt. She had let down black hair. Her specialty was kinda like a vampires and she is strongest at night and controls bats, anything dark, you name it.

There was Aura, who was meant to be my angelic, nice self. She wore a long, greek, goddess dress and angel, white wings sprouted from her back. Above her head was a halo and she had gold hair. She wore golden sandals. Her specialty was to harness and look after nature. So basically, the elements.

Finally, there was Katerina. She was my cat-like self. She had cat ears and a cat tail, but her cat tail and ears were pink. She had pink clothes and a ribbon around her neck. She is swift and stealthy at different things.

I followed them inside to plan my next move. I had already arranged plans to go to America and be taught more about shugo chara and different techniques. I had already packed a load of clothes, and had my wallet with me. My guardian characters were hidden inside my purse, along with their eggs. My parents drove me to the airport and said their goodbyes, while Ami was still trying to make me stay. She was crying and I patted her head and promised her that I'll come back. I walked into my terminal and into the airplane. Moving away from my parents was a big shock for me, but I made my choice. I was going to become stronger. The plane took off, and I fell asleep when night came.

A voice came from the intercom, stating that we were near. I had woken up a few moments after hearing the voice. I was in Canada now, and I ran off the plane cheerfully. At the bus that was supposed to take us to our hotels, a few guards came up to me.

"Master Amu, we await your orders."  
"Good."

I listened and hearing the words 'X-Character Transformation', I was immediately excited.

"Give me information on that, Louis!"  
"Y-yes, Amu-chan!"

I flinched after hearing that. Images of kiddy king came to my head. I halted and stopped walking.

Flashback

"Hi, Tadase-kun!"  
"Hello, Amu-chan! How was your day?"  
"Good! How bout you, Tadase-kun?"

I admiringly stared at him. To Nadeshiko, I bet that my eyes had hearts in them. She smiled at me, with that know-it-all look, and I smiled at her while trying to give her a death look.

Present

I snapped back into reality and smiled at Louis.  
"Go get the information please."  
"Yes, Ma'am!"

I looked at the papers he gave me. It said something about learning how to character transform with an x egg or other guardian characters. It also said something about to change a heart's egg to an X egg.I smirked and laughed on the inside. I could now beat those Guardians. With this new info, I could do whatever I want. Time to start training.


End file.
